


Mine Boy, Our Gift

by Ostela800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostela800/pseuds/Ostela800
Summary: Summary：卡姆斯基將康納的系統，全方位的、裡裡外外的做了新的升級與變動。帶著科學精神，他要做功能測試。與RK900一起。





	Mine Boy, Our Gift

卡姆斯基披著浴袍，回想起康納同意做系統升級時，內心的狂喜讓自己無法克制的發抖。如今那份興奮重回肺腑，康納就在隔壁的房間，即將完成更新，而他知道他的珍寶將比以往更加美麗，更加——  
自動門開啟的聲音打斷了他。  
「新系統的感覺如何？」卡姆斯基壓下衝動，語調平淡的詢問。  
「我感覺到...真實。」康納說。  
一切感官更加敏銳，他覺得自己“栩栩如生”。尤其觸感更加真實，令康納有種自己變得脆弱的錯覺。  
「更貼近人類了，是吧？」  
卡姆斯基撫上康納的臉，後者露出些許驚異，像是第一次嚐到新口味的孩子。  
他不想再等了。  
「想不想測試一下它的極致？」他蠱惑著，將手貼在康納的胸口上。「能讓你體會與人類毫無二致的...感受。」  
「你會幫我？」  
「當然，幫助自己的孩子，是每個父親的義務。」卡姆斯基勾起嘴角，伸手解開了康納的領帶。

 

褪去衣物的康納躺在床上，無瑕的面容帶著幾分純真，看得卡姆斯基血脈賁張。  
「康納...我的男孩...」卡姆斯基一面低嘆，一面在康納的頸脖廝磨，舔咬著他的耳後、下巴，一路蔓延至鎖骨，在胸膛上留下遍遍吻痕。  
「卡姆斯基...」  
「叫Daddy.」  
看著康納明顯不願意的神情，卡姆斯基揉捏他胸前的兩粒，成功引得康納顫動不已。壞笑了一下，卡姆斯基的唇緩緩下移，來到其中一點上。  
「這...就是測試了嗎？」  
「不，當然不。」戀戀不捨的停止吸吮，他喚來始終保持安靜的另一人。  
「900和你都是原型機，你和他先測試，我在旁邊記錄數據。 」  
事實上，不需要任何測試，他對他做出的系統有完全的自信；也壓根不想要什麼數據，因為這套系統將僅存於康納與900身上，他不打算拿來貢獻社會。  
為了讓康納相信他是真的要“檢測的數據資料”，而不是自己想要保留影像來觀賞，卡姆斯基決定讓RK900來增加說服力。

 

當光裸的RK900覆了上來，康納明白了何謂更強壯，更強大。他的身體呈現出近乎完美的線條。  
RK900俯身，將康納的物件含在嘴裡，溫熱的包覆讓康納的LED轉為黃色，奇異的感受洗滌著整個機體。在RK900的舔弄下，物件很快便巍巍地站立起來。  
他想去觸碰，雙手卻被放到了頭頂上固定，而雙腿被折疊到肩上，面對如此情況，他有些疑惑地望向RK900。  
康納從他冰藍色的眼眸中，看到濃烈的慾望，露骨的瘋狂佔據在他的臉上，令康納不禁產生一絲害怕。  
「900...我不...啊！」  
身下突如其來的異物入侵，康納驚喊了一聲，但在RK900強力的壓制下，他發現自己動彈不得，只能被迫承受冰涼的進出與擴張。  
異物感讓他有些難受，直到被按壓到某一處，康納身體反射性的顫動，電流使中樞系統一瞬間的卡頓。  
待回神過來，尚未分清那是什麼感覺，RK900已抽出手指，將分身對著濡濕的口，直接推進。  
「啊－－！」撕裂的疼痛感如此鮮明，巨物一吋吋地深入，將未經開發的甬道硬生生劈開，康納疼的手與腳指都捲曲起來。  
RK900維持著康納無法逃脫的姿勢，帶著幾乎將他擊碎的力道，一次次將自己撞進康納的深處，交合的聲響蕩漾在房間內。  
「哈啊！...嗯...啊！」從沒體會過的感受將康納淹沒，疼痛與快感混雜在一起，系統運轉速度超越臨界值，LED紅光閃爍，機體過熱逼得他不住喘息，巨大的刺激使他的雙眼無法控制地流下液體。  
RK900耐心地輾磨與衝刺，時不時擦撞著那一點，聽著康納的呻吟逐漸轉為不連貫的哭音，他的感受前所未有的好。征服感、愉悅感、舒適的包覆感，都讓內心的野獸叫囂著要更多。  
He wants more.  
快感逐漸超越疼痛，康納無助的哭泣著，面對全新的感受，他不知道該做何反應，體內亂竄的電流令他顫抖不已。來自上方的人展開了更激烈的攻勢，每一次都頂到讓他幾欲崩潰的那一點。  
「900...900...」他想讓他停下，卻說不出完整的句子。核心瘋狂運轉，康納斷續的喘息、呻吟，最後哭喊著射了出來。  
腦中系統卡殼，他的視線短暫地失焦，淚水也模糊了一切。  
RK900咬住康納的咽喉，在同一時將自己的液體注入康納體內。  
世界似乎空白了片刻。

 

「康納...乖孩子...你真美...」  
迷茫中，他聽見卡姆斯基的低喃聲，體內的熱度退出，他被抱了起來，靠在另一人的懷裡。  
雙手撫過康納的背脊，卡姆斯基帶著安撫性質的輕輕拍了拍康納。  
機體重新正常運轉，系統的溫度隱隱下降，康納恢復短暫的思考能力。  
「卡姆斯基...我已經完成...」  
「噓...別說話。還有不是說過要叫Daddy嗎？」  
卡姆斯基吸住康納的唇，用舌頭打開對方，在裡面大肆掠奪、翻攪，他舔弄吸吮裡面柔軟而敏感的舌頭，使懷裡的人不停顫慄，直到透明的液體從兩人之間嘴角流出，他才滿足地放開。  
康納感覺到硬物在自己的腿間，瞪大雙眼看著男人。  
「不...我不行...」他虛弱地掙扎著，卻被穩穩按住。  
有了RK900方才的開拓，卡姆斯基輕易的將自己埋入其中，不容反抗地進入到難以想像的深度，緩緩抽插著。  
細碎的呻吟從康納嘴裡溢出，相比疼痛，麻癢佔據了上風。  
「舒服嗎？康納。」  
「不...不...知道...」  
卡姆斯基笑了笑，舔咬著康納的鼻尖。  
「小騙子，明明喜歡的很。」  
卡姆斯基掐著他的腰，懲罰性地狠狠向上頂了頂。  
康納只是喘息著搖頭，碎髮垂在額前，淚水如汗水般從下顎滑過，滴落到胸膛上。  
卡姆斯基覺得康納該死的性感到無以復加。  
分身脹大幾分，他不再溫柔，發狠似的大力頂弄、貫穿懷裡的人。  
「嗯啊...！」康納無力的伏在他身上，承受一波波的撞擊，胯下的物件摩擦在兩人緊貼的腹部，隨著身體快速擺動，再次挺立。  
緊緻的甬道讓卡姆斯基愈發失控，不斷將自己送入更深處。  
康納劇烈喘息，受不了的快感啃蝕著他，在中樞系統因過載要卡頓時，體內的衝刺忽然停了下來。  
「...？」  
喘息之間，康納有些迷糊的望著身上的男人。  
卡姆斯基的心化了一下，親了親康納。  
「寶貝，讓900也加入吧。」  
說完就連著的姿勢，將康納轉了一圈，讓他跪趴在床上。接著完全退出，再整根沒入。  
康納被體內的研磨激的顫抖，被迫趴跪著接納卡姆斯基的熾熱。  
下一刻，一雙修長的手挑起了他的下巴，他再度迎向RK900的冰藍色。  
RK900撫摸康納柔順的髮，而後強迫他張嘴，將自己的分身塞入。  
熟悉的熱度直直頂到喉管深處，似乎擠壓到某個開關，康納流出更多的淚水。  
一切仿佛都脫離了掌控，他啜泣著，任兩人一前一後猛烈地進攻，蠻橫的貫穿自己。康納覺得體內的藍血仿佛在沸騰，瘋狂燃燒著核心，燃燒全身每個角落。  
他想，他有點明白為何有些人類會如同失去理智般的著迷性愛。  
無限的快感。如他現在所感受的。  
他想哭喊，想尖叫，卻只能發出低低的嗚咽聲。兩人猛力的進出，伴隨如浪般的快感，侵蝕並吞噬著他。終於在某個時刻，康納痙攣著達到巔峰。  
瞬間緊縮的內壁讓卡姆斯基低吼一聲，盡數射入溫暖的內部。  
RK900加快抽插，不一會也悶哼著繳械。  
卡姆斯基將自己抽離，看著康納閉上了雙眼，似乎陷入沉眠。他知道那只是短暫的休憩模式，是他新開發的功能之一。  
RK900起身去拿新的鈦液，卡姆斯基俯身吻了吻那張佈滿淚痕的臉，憐愛的輕撫他的碎髮。  
他愛他每個孩子，但沒有一個像他可愛的康納一樣，讓自己無法自拔的迷戀。  
他心中永遠的最高傑作。

 

-END


End file.
